No 7
by AizakiiRIN
Summary: Semuanya tentang Shintaro. Mulai dari pembahasan pedofilia hingga muka uke. Modified-canon dari episode 5. Warn inside. RnR?


**A/N (1/2)** : Halo. Ini Fanfiksi humor pertama saya. /uhuk/  
Bukannya nerusin fanfiksi yang lama, saya malah bikin fanfiksi nista ini. Orz—akhir-akhir ini sering ngfeels lawak soal Shintaro. Ini pelampiasan gegara tiap hari saya di bully (plus di nistain) terus sejak ngefans sama Shintaro—Ichiban saya Kano, memang. Tapi saya juga suka Shintaro—gegara saya cinta banget sama Seiyuunya. Salahkah saya ngefans sama mahluk satu berambut hitam itu? Saya akui ini alay—tapi ini sekali lagi ini fanfiksi berdasarkan pelampiasan. Sori banyak basa-basi gini—hah. :"D

* * *

**No. 7 **

**Kagerou Days © Jin / Shizennoteki-P**

**Coca Cola © Coca Cola Company **

* * *

**Warning:** Typo(s) dan mis typo(s). Midified-canon dari episode 5. Plotless. Kemungkinan besar OOC—sih. Alay. EYD dan Diksi berantakan ; nanggung sana sini. Abal. Feels humornya gak berasa. Banyak kata-kata yang agak frontal. Lebai maksimal.

* * *

Faktanya, hidup itu susah.

Pada akhirnya, Shintaro hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kacau—ini sih kacau namanya. Bisa-bisanya ia terikat di ranjang tempat tidur dengan wujud setengah bugil begini. Apa dosanya?

"Jadi, Shintaro_-kun_ punya kelainan?"

Shintaro melongo. Apa-apaan dengan si mata kucing itu? Kelainan?

"Apanya—"

"Hah. _Master_ bener-bener, deh." Ene geleng-geleng di dalam ponsel milik Shintaro yang kini di kuasai Momo. Momo menatap horor sang kakak, kakinya bergetar.

"Kakak parah—malu-maluin!"

Kini Momo malah ikut-ikutan komentar. Shintaro jadi makin kepojok.

"Enggak. Aku enggak—"

"Aku jadi ragu. Kayanya dia emang agak distorsi—" Kido menutup mukanya khidmat. Bahkan cewek _ikemen_ yang biasanya kalem ini ikutan syok.

Seto satu-satunya yang tidak mau komentar. Ia hanya meringis tipis, miris. Kasihan juga pada Shintaro. Tapi masalahnya Seto tidak tahu menahu kenapa bisa-bisanya Shintaro hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna biru muda. Seto sendiri agak jijik. Terlebih lagi, Shintaro kini ada di kamar Mary.

Kano kini kembali tertawa. Tampaknya ia akan mengeluarkan opini abstraknya lagi. Ene senyum setan, Momo masih menatap kakaknya horor. Kesimpulannya, semuanya menatap Shintaro layaknya mahluk _astral_ dari planet ke tiga belas.

"Jadi… sebenarnya ada apa, Shintaro_-san_?"

Seto satu-satunya yang paling normal saat ini. Ia bertanya dengan tenang. _Fuh—_ia memang pria yang benar-benar baik.

"Kronologisnya mungkin, Shintaro_-kun_ berniat melakukan sesuatu di kamar ini." Kano menatap Shintaro dengan senyum licik. Tuh, kan. Opini abstrak tak mendasarnya mencuat lagi.

"Tadi _Master_ sempat bilang_—'ah~ kenapa di sini harum sekali~'—_dengan muka _hentai_. Begitu, kan?" Ene lagi-lagi menambah Shintaro semakin terpojok. Ia tak bisa menyangkal juga, memang ia bilang begitu sih.

"Tapi itu—"

"Jadi dia memang distorsi." Kido menambahkan dengan kalem.

_Backsound jleb_ pun menggema di seluruh ruang _kokoro_ Shintaro.

* * *

Shintaro masih dalam posisi terikat. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Awalnya, ia bangun dalam keadaan _super normal_ dengan kaos hitam dan celana panjang berwarna krem. Lalu ia meminta penjelasan pada Ene—kenapa bisa ada di kamar perempuan. Tapi Ene tidak menjelaskan apapun dan malah menyuruhnya membuka baju kalau ia ingin di beri penjelasan. Shintaro terlalu jenius, ia malah melepaskan celana kremnya juga. Jadinya sekarang ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna biru langit yang cukup _mabushii_. Shintaro juga tidak bisa manyangkal ketika dia bilang_ 'kenapa-di-sini-harum-sekali'_—tapi masalahnya kenapa semuanya jadi membahas sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya seperti itu!

Masih membahas soal kata-kata ambigu Shintaro dan sosoknya yang ditemukan setengah bugil oleh Mary, akhirnya semuanya membuat kesimpulan yang sungguh menyayat indera perasa Shintaro—bukan lidah, ini masalah hati.

"Jadi Shintaro_-kun_ itu memang punya kelainan. Masa' ada yang dengan polosnya melepaskan baju di kamar perempuan." Kano menyambung opininya.

"Benar. Apalagi ini kamar Mary." Kido ikut berkomentar.

"Kesimpulannya…. _Master_ itu _Pedofil_?" Dan semuanya pun setuju dengan opini Ene.

Shintaro tidak tahan. Ia butuh udara segar, sungguh. Merasa harga dirinya di lempar ke dalam jurang, akhirnya Shintaro berontak juga.

"Tidak! Aku bukan pedofil! Sungguh—ini semua gara-gara dia!"

Shintaro menendang-nendang udara. Seperti anak kecil, nada suaranya juga tinggi—ralat, berisik. Mungkin ini memang salah satu jenis pemberontakan versi Shintaro.

"Siapa?" Seto bertanya dengan kalem—wajahnya teduh sekali.

"Dia!" Shintaro menatap tajam Ene yang cengar-cengir tanpa dosa. Tapi namanya juga Ene, tidak mungkin kan kalau ia tidak mengelak?

"Apanya? Wah, _Master_, tidak baik melemparkan kesalahan pada orang lain." Ene geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu ia menambahkan kata-kata lain yang lagi-lagi membuat perempatan muncul di pelipis Shintaro. (_plus_ tambahan _puppy eyes_ versi Ene—nyerempet _Vocaloid_ no. 1 yang _moe_)

"Aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa." Tambahnya.

* * *

(Ene. _Cyber-girl_ penghuni ponsel Shintaro. Pelaku.)

* * *

"Tidak! Kenapa kalian tidak percaya padaku, aku bukan pedofil!" Shintaro berontak lagi.

Kenapa sekarang malah bahas soal Pedofilia? Obrolan ini semakin _random_.

"Sudah, sudah. Mungkin Shintaro_-san_ juga panik kan mendapati dirinya ada di kamar yang tidak di kenal." Seto mencoba menjadi yang paling bijak disini. Ia mendapat dukungan super tulus dari Shintaro yang mengangguk-ngangguk tatkala Seto menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Tapi kakak menyeramkan. Aku tidak menyangka—" Momo masih ketakutan.

"Shintaro_-kun_ sepertinya harus datang ke tempat rehabilitasi fisik dan jiwa." Kano lagi-lagi membuat pernyataan sepihak. Tunggu—kenapa bawa-bawa masalah fisik juga? Shintaro tidak cacat, tolong.

"Master menjijikan. Aku tidak mengira bahwa _Master_ yang _fetish_ kaki ini seorang pedofil."

_Jangan bahas masalah fetish! Itu privasi!—_Shintaro hanya bisa berteriak di dalam hati. Ene lagi-lagi malah cengar-cengir nista.

"Mungkin dia harus dibiarkan begitu sampai waktu makan malam." Hukuman ala mak lampir yang dilontarkan Kido menambah suasana di ruang _kokoro_ Shintaro menggelap. Sungguh, ia ingin pulang ke pangkuan orang tuanya sekarang.

"Yah. Mungkin lebih baik begitu saja—"

"Tunggu! Kalian belum menjelaskan apa-apa!" Shintaro panik duluan, ia menyela Kano yang sedang berbicara dengan volume suara yang mencapai enam oktaf.

Semuanya menoleh. Lagi-lagi Ene tertawa ala penyihir jahat di _Disney Princess_.

"Jadi… kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa?" Kido mulai introgasi.

"Tidak. Tiba-tiba aku ada di sini—lalu aku ahhhhh!" Shintaro berteriak. Ia malah terlihat seperti anak _emo_.

Semuanya lalu membuang nafas, kecuali Kano yang malah tersenyum penuh arti. Kido dengan aura _Danchou_-nya akhirnya menjelaskan. Ia menjelaskan kalau Shintaro kini bagian dari _Mekakushi-Dan_. Itu pun masih pernyataan sepihak yang tiba-tiba jadi keputusan mutlak. Sekali lagi, ini juga salah Ene. Katanya ia mendapatkan No.7—anggota ke 7, sepertinya.

"Tenang saja, Shintaro_-kun_. Kami tidak akan membuatmu kesulitan ko~ betah-betah ya di sini." Kano merangkul Shintaro yang masih terikat. Shintaro ogah-ogahan, ia sedikit protes tatkala Kano merangkulnya. Belum selesai, Mary menambahkan opini lain.

"Shintaro mukanya _uke_ sekali, ya."

_Fix_. Shintaro ingin terjun dari gunung _Fuji_.

* * *

(Kisaragi Shintaro. 18. Pedofil dadakan dengan muka _uke_. Korban.)

* * *

Saat itu Shintaro masih diam terikat di kamar Mary. Semuanya dengan tega meninggalkannya di sana. Mereka memilih untuk menuruti perintah _Danchou_ mereka, yang entah mengapa sepertinya Kido sangat kasihan pada Momo yang ketakutan, bukan pada Shintaro. Bel makan malam berdentang tiga kali. Memang, kediaman _Mekakushi-Dan_ ini elit sekali, sampai-sampai waktu makan saja memakai bel.

Shintaro sudah pasrah. Ia juga tidak membutuhkan banyak asupan makanan sebenarnya, ia sendiri kan bukan tipe yang suka makan. Yang sekarang ia butuhkan adalah malaikat yang akan menyelamatkannya dari situasi mengerikan ini. Ia ingin ikatannya di lepaskan, ia ingin memakai bajunya. Ia ingin pulang. Di tambah lagi, ia benar-benar ngidam satu liter soda sekarang.

(Di langit, Ayano misuh-misuh ingin turun ke bumi dan menolong Shintaro)

Tanpa menunggu lama, angin berhembus dramatis. Tapi bagi Shintaro ini malah bisa membuatnya terserang penyakit _annoying_—flu. Entah sejak kapan jendela di kamar Mary terbuka. Shintaro sudah berpikir mungkin sebentar lagi bakal muncul malaikat yang mengenakan gaun putih yang melambai-lambai indah. Menyentuh pipinya dan bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lalu ia akan di bawa ke langit dan hidup bersama sang malaikat. _Happily ever after. Medetashi, medetashi._

Cukup. Delusi laki-laki dengan IQ 168 ini terlalu tinggi.

Sayangnya, memang bukan malaikat. Tapi malah laki-laki bermata kucing dan gadis yang tadi bilang mukanya _uke_. Shintaro kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Rasanya ia ingin mencuri ember ukuran _large_ dan menampung semua air matanya di sana. Terus buat apa efek angin tadi kalau yang datangnya malah mereka berdua? Dosa apa Shintaro selama ini?

"Wah~ Shintaro_-kun_ tabah sekali, ya~" Kano datang seraya membawa _cutter_—mau ngapain?

Shintaro menatap horor _cutter_ berwarna merah yang genggam Kano. Kano datang mendekat. Kalem sekali.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam, Shintaro. Kami akan melepaskan ikatannya." Mary menambahkan tiba-tiba. Entah mengapa ia tidak bergerak sama sekali, malah menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. Ia juga tidak membawa _cutter _seperti Kano. Akan tetapi Shintaro yang sudah panik duluan tidak peduli, yang penting ikatannya lepas sekarang juga.

Kano sudah ada di sampingnya, melepaskan tali yang mengikat lengan Shintaro di bagian kanan dengan khidmat. Shintaro menoleh, wajah Kano dekat sekali sekarang.

"Wah, Shintaro_-kun_ kau memang tabah sekali. Pria lajang memang beda, ya~"

Alis Shintaro berkedut. Untuk apa bawa-bawa soal status? Memangnya si mata kucing ini sudah punya pacar?

"Diam kau." Shintaro memalingkan wajah. Ia jadi merasa jijik pada laki-laki ini.

Shintaro menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kanannya, ketika Kano beralih pada lengan kirinya. Ngomong-ngomong, Shintaro jadi berpikir kalau Kano benar-benar telaten saat menggunakan _cutter_. Bisa-bisanya melepaskan tali saja membutuhkan waktu hingga lebih dari dua menit begini. Shintaro akhirnya mengubah persepsinya—ini Kano yang telaten atau memang lamban?

"Sudah~"

Shintaro menatap pergelangan tangannya yang bergaris. Aliran darahnya jadi tidak sehat begini, kan. Mengucapkan terima kasih hampir berbisik, Shintaro mengambil bajunya yang terlipat rapi di atas sofa. Memakainya secepat kilat, lalu menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Jadi—bagaimana rasanya?"

Shintaro menoleh. Apa Kano mau mengajaknya berdebat lagi?

"Apanya?"

"Jadi lajang pedofil yang terkurung di kamar perempuan manis."

_Jleb._ Sekali lagi Shintaro merasa ada palu yang menghantam _kokoro_nya.

"Ch. Apa penting?" Shintaro menjawab ketus. Kano lalu meminta maaf asal.

"Ya sudah—" Kano lagi-lagi mengajak Shintaro berbicara. Sebenarnya anak ini bawel atau ngefans sama Shintaro?

"Hari ini kita akan makan bersama. Yang betah, ya~" lanjutnya dengan nada genit seraya mendekat pada Shintaro. Shintaro jadi semakin jijik. Lalu apa-apan dengan rangkulan ini? Jangan-jangan Kano memang ngefans—Ogah!

Seraya merangkul Shintaro, Kano mengajaknya keluar dari kamar Mary bersama. Lupa akan keberadaan Mary yang masih ada di sana. Tapi Mary sepertinya tidak keberatan juga, ia kelihatannya punya suatu hajat yang belum terlaksana.

"Halo? Ah—aku sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk _doujin humu_-mu. Hn. Aku kirim sekarang. Jangan lupa kirimkan padaku bila sudah jadi, ya~"

Mary menutup ponselnya dengan wajah _inosen_. Ia lalu menatap hasil jepretannya di layar kamera _digital_ miliknya yang ternyata sedari tadi ia sembunyikan. Uh. Mary _blushing_—hampir mimisan.

Di sana, terdapat foto Kano yang sedang menerjang Shintaro dari belakang dengan merangkulnya memakai kedua tangannya, membuat Shintaro hampir terjatuh. (Insiden ini berlanjut ke rangkulan Kano tadi) Uh. Bagi Mary ini sih bukan sekedar rangkulan.

"_Uke_nya _tsundere_ sekali, haha" Mary ketawa nista seraya memerhatikan wajah Shintaro yang mengkerut ogah-ogahan sambil menatap Kano.

Ternyata, Mary punya bisnis tersendiri yang sangat menguntungkan dalam proses memuaskan batinnya. Biarpun ini melibatkan teman satu grupnya sendiri. Ternyata, Mary sudah dewasa.

* * *

(Mary. _Loli. Fujoshi_.)

* * *

Makan malam di kediaman _Mekakushi-Dan_ saat ini ramai sekali. Mungkin karena bertambahnya Kisaragi bersaudara _plus_ Ene, menjadikan suasananya sangat berbeda. Tapi biarpun ramai, makan malam kali ini terasa miris. Bagaimana tidak? Rupa-rupanya persediaan makan malam kali ini tinggal separuh dari biasanya. Kano yang biasanya bisa mendapatkan dua mangkuk penuh nasi, kini hanya mendapatkan sepertiga saja. Seto sendiri dengan rela menyisakan ayam gorengnya untuk Mary—uh, Seto memang baik sekali. Bikin terharu. Kido akhirnya membagi jatahnya bersama Momo, mungkin untuk _reward_ karena Momo satu-satunya yang memanggilnya _Danchou_ dengan penuh perasaan kagum—bukan begitu juga sih. Kesampingkan soal Ene, ia sih tidak butuh makan. Tapi nasib paling sial sepertinya kembali menghampiri tokoh utama kali ini, Kisaragi Shintaro. Dengan tragis, Shintaro bertanya dengan nada miris.

"Tidak ada… soda?"

Orang lain menanyakan makanan untuk cacing mereka yang sudah meronta-ronta, Shintaro ternyata bertanya tentang soda.

"Tidak ada." Kido menjawab kalem, seraya memasukan ayam goreng yang sudah di bagi tiga dengan Kano dan Momo ke dalam mulutnya.

Shintaro cengo. Sudah di kurung dalam keadaan terikat, hampir terkena penyakit _annoying_, sekarang satu-satunya asupan yang ia butuhkan tidak ada? Mengapa dunia begitu kejam pada seorang Shintaro?

"…eh?"

Seto tersenyum miris, lalu menambahkan,

"Kami tidak biasa minum soda, Shintaro_-san_. Tadinya aku ingin membelinya, tapi Momo melarangku."

_Jleb. Kokoro_ Shintaro semakin lelah. Ia menatap Momo dengan pandangan memelas, meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak mau kakak mengidap penyakit aneh-aneh. Lagi pula, aku ingin kakak _move on_."

_Move on? Move on_ dari soda, maksudnya? Itu sih namanya kiamat bagi Shintaro. Padahal sungguh, ia benar-bener ingin minum satu liter soda sekarang. Tenggorokannya sudah tidak tahan!

"…eh? Eh? Ma-ma-mamamamaksudmu memang benar-benar tidak ada?" Wajah Shintaro pucat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia ketakutan. Ternyata—

"Sama sekali tidak ada." Kini Kido yang menjawab. Masih kalem.

_Sing—_

Angin kembali berhembus. Shintaro pundung, hampir pingsan. Sepertinya jiwa dan raganya akan segara terpisah. Sungguh, Shintaro butuh ember untuk menangis sekarang juga.

"Hah? Kikikikiamat! Aku tidak bisa hidup kalau begini! TIDAAAAAK!" Shintaro menjerit layaknya pemanasan untuk seriosa. Semuanya menutup telinga, ternyata vokal Shintaro _range_-nya luas sekali.

"Waduh. Jadi lajang pedofil maniak soda susah sekali, ya. Layaknya tuna wisma yang enggak bisa hidup karena tidak punya rumah—orang ini tidak bisa hidup tanpa soda." Kano berkomentar lagi. Opini abstraknya semakin tidak nyambung, tapi anehnya tidak ada yang protes. Mungkin dalam lubuk hati mereka masing-masing berpikir bahwa perkataan Kano ada benarnya.

Shintaro jongkok seraya memegangi kepalanya bagaikan bocah depresi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia butuh asupan soda. Sangat membutuhkannya.

"Gawatgawatgawatgawat! Aku-aku bibibibisa mati! Tidaaaak!" Shintaro semakin terlihat depresi, meskipun belum kejang-kejang.

Tiba-tiba, Mary berdiri dari kursinya. Ia lalu keluar dari ruang makan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Lima menit kemudian, ia muncul seraya menggenggam sekaleng _coca cola_.

"Ini untuk Shintaro." Ia menyerahkannya tepat di hadapan Shintaro. Dengan wajah manis andalannya, tambahan ia membawa soda, Shintaro terkesima. Ternyata di dunia ini memang ada malaikat!

"Aaaa—" Mulut Shintaro bergetar, ia menerimanya dengan air mata bercucuran. Uh, Shintaro senang sekali tampaknya.

"Teteteterima kasih! Kau baik sekali, Mary! Terima kasih! Aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku!" Shintaro menatap _coca cola_ di tangannya dengan mata berbinar. Mengelap ingus yang keluar, Shintaro memeluk _coca cola_ itu erat.

Mary tersenyum. Ia lalu menjawab dengan nada manis,

"Tidak apa-apa. Berkat Shintaro, aku sudah bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang spesial hari ini. Padahal baru hari ini aku bertemu Shintaro tapi sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang indah seperti ini."

Mary lalu menunjukan ponselnya. Di sana, ada _name_ dari _doujinshi _KanoShin ; _doujin 4-koma_. Sesuatu di dalamnya terlalu mengerikan untuk di jelaskan, silahkan imajinasikan sendiri.

Shintaro lagi-lagi syok. Ia menatap ponsel Mary dengan muka pucat. Padahal, ia belum sempat minum _Coca cola_-nya, tapi sekarang ia malah berakhir dengan tubuh kejang-kejang.

"Ah. Kano boleh makan puding milikku kalau mau, itu hadiah untuk Kano."

Sementara Kano yang juga syok, tumbang dari kursinya dengan mulut berbusa.

* * *

(Kano Shuuya. 16. Korban delusi Mary.)

* * *

Faktanya, hidup itu memang susah.

Pagi ini Shintaro sudah diributkan dengan Ene yang berteriak-teriak perihal jalan-jalan di hari libur.

"_Master!_ Cepat bangun! Cepaaaat!" Ene berteriak-teriak dengan volume tinggi.

Shintaro bangun seraya menatap ponselnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Ia lalu menjawab dengan suara parau.

"Ada apa?"

"_Mou! Master_ ini bener-bener payah! Cepat siap-siap! Hari ini kita mau ke taman bermain!" Ene mencak-mencak di dalam ponsel Shintaro.

"Uhh—aku tidak ikut." Shintaro kembali tidur. Akan tetapi, sebelum ia benar-benar kembali ke dunia mimpinya (yang di ketahui belakangan ini isinya hanya tentang soda), pintu kamarnya di kediaman _Mekakushi-Dan_ terbuka. Lalu munculah anggota _Mekakushi-Dan_, di mulai dari Kido sampai Mary juga ada di sana.

"Waah~ Shintaro_-kun_ sudah pedofil, lajang, pemalas sekali. Ayo—semangatlah sedikit!" Kano pagi ini sudah berkomentar lagi. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Buat apa?"

"Heh? Kakak! Kita hari ini akan ke taman bermain!"

Shintaro mengernyit. Untuk apa ikut? Yang ada ia akan di hina habis-habisan lagi seperti kemarin. Shintaro memutuskan untuk tidur lagi, tapi rupa-rupanya mereka tidak bergerak sama sekali. Masih setia di dekat pintu.

"Kalian… menungguku? Aku tidak akan ikut."

Kido menghela nafas. Lalu menjawab perlahan,

"Tentu saja kau ikut. Kau kan keluarga kami, mana mungkin kami meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini, kan?"

Shintaro melongo mendengar pernyataan Kido. Ia masih belum bergerak sampai Ene kembali berteriak.

"Ayolah! _Master!_ Cepat siap-siap!"

Shintaro tidak menjawab. Ia menatap semua anggota _Mekakushi-Dan_ yang tersenyum padanya. Tiba-tiba _kokoro _Shintaro merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa—ko, rasanya jadi aneh?

"Baiklah."

Shintaro bangkit dari tempat tidurnya seraya menggaruk belakang lehernya. _Kokoro_nya masih terasa aneh, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak merasa keberatan. Yah—biarpun ia bisa memastikan bahwa nanti ia akan di hina habis-habisan lagi. Terutama oleh si mata kucing. Tapi setidaknya, sekarang ia punya keluarga, benar kan?

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N (2/2)** : Hahahaha—APA INI HAHADUH. /kayang  
Saya sendiri nulis ini seharian—dalam artian selang-seling gitu, maaf kalau jadinya gaje banget gini. :"  
Ini saya tulis buat Shintaro, /uhuk/  
Saya tahu dia nista dan lebai sekali di anime maupun manganya, tapi saya tetep suka dia. Maaf kalo bener-bener gaje seperti ini. Saya sendiri menulis ini bener-bener gak mikirin apapun. Haha  
Mungkin selain Shintaro saya bakal nulis tentang Kano juga—saya enggak ngerti kenapa, tapi kedua karakter yang saya suka di Kagerou Days ini selalu di nistakan. Yah, setidaknya saya tabah. /APA

Akhir kata, makasih buat yang udah mau baca sampai akhir, bahkan A/N gaje ini juga. Makasih banyaaaaaak ! /tebarsoda  
Saya terharu sekali kalau ini pun di baca. :"

Well~ review? :"


End file.
